Morir a manos de la persona que amas
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph". Hice de la pareja Mika x Aiko, una pareja que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento.
_Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph"_

 _ **Morir a manos de la persona que amas**_

Al destino le encanta jugar con la vida de las personas. Eso es lo que pensaba Aiko Aihara, una sargento de la Compañía Demonio Lunar. Su vida era normal hasta que el Virus del Apocalipsis llegó. Ella sabía, por más que no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que la culpa de aquel desastre era de los humanos. Su negación la llevó a odiar profundamente a los vampiros y comenzar a combatirlos.

A Aiko nunca le habían gustado las guerras. Su padre, antes de fallecer, era un soldado con honor que murió durante una guerra una semana antes de que el virus apareciera. Sin embargo, su madre si había fallecido a causa del virus frente a Aiko, quién se había sentido impotente como nunca antes.

Aiko se unió al Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japones con el objetivo de traer justicia al mundo pero, ¿qué sentido tiene defender a los humanos cuándo éstos están obsesionados con el poder y se convierten en seres despreciables y monstruosos? Aiko nunca supo quiénes eran peores, los humanos o los vampiros. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, su lucha ya no era para defender a los humanos sino para sobrevivir y proteger a sus compañeros.

Ella sabía que no todo estaba perdido para su especie, que aún había esperanza de un mundo mejor. Ella confiaba en que había humanos buenos que jamás se dejarían cegar por la sed de poder. A pesar de trabajar para el JIDA, Aiko odiaba profundamente a la familia Hiragi. Ella les había jurado lealtad pero los odiaba por el hecho de que los considera peores que los vampiros. Los culpa a ellos de la desgracia de la humanidad.

Aiko nunca se dejo seducir por el poder, siempre fue justa y no perdonaba ningún error. Para ella, era la única forma de sobrevivir en aquel infierno. Nunca le tuvo simpatía a Shinoa y la consideraba una niña malcriada y egoísta, capaz de traicionar a sus propios compañeros para salvarse a si misma. Para Aiko, Shinoa siempre fue irresponsable al igual que todos los Hiragi.

8 años. Había logrado sobrevivir 8 años desde que el infierno comenzó. Había logrado sobrevivir 8 años a la guerra entre vampiros y humanos. Sin embargo, nada cambiaba. Todo seguía igual, ninguna especie había ganado pero los vampiros les llevaban la ventaja. La ciudad estaban en ruinas y casi inhabitadas. Todo era igual a hace 8 años.

Todo por culpa de la crueldad humana.

Con el tiempo, Aiko aceptó que no había salvación para la raza humana, que ellos mismos serían su propia perdición. Entrenaba día y noche para sobrevivir, tenía que vivir por su madre. Para cumplir su último deseo...que Aiko viviera. Sin embargo, Aiko esperaba poder confirmar que la raza humana no caería en la desgracia. Aunque muchas veces se preguntaba sí era un sueño imposible. Lo única que Aiko quería era un mundo mejor, un mundo donde las guerras no traigan tanto dolor.

Para poder sobrevivir no bastaba sólo con entrenar y ser fuerte, tenías que esconder tus sentimientos. Con el tiempo, Aiko creó una máscara de hielo que no le impedía de mostrar cualquier sentimiento.

Aiko creyó que había esperanza cuando el Teniente Coronel Guren Ichinose anunció que la Compañía Demonio Lunar acabaría con los vampiros aquel mismo día. Quería creer que así era pero ¿qué hubiese cambiado luego de 8 años de guerra? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Guren que esa vez tenían la victoria asegurada?

La batalla no salió como lo esperado. Aiko tuvo que dirigir un escuadrón de 15 hombres pero sólo se salvaron 7. Había fallado. Guren había depositado su confianza en ella y Aiko había fallado como líder. No podría vivir con la culpa de la muerte de 8 compañeros. Para ella, ella era la mayor responsable de aquella tragedia por más que Guren le haya dicho que "en una guerra siempre hay bajas". Aiko sabía eso pero saberlo no disminuía el dolor de la pérdida, y la culpa.

Para su sorpresa, Guren le había dado una nueva misión muy importante, y no la había culpa de la desgracia de la anterior. Esa misión era avisar a los demás cuando aparecieran que debían ir al aeropuerto. Era una misión fácil pero, para Aiko, equivalía a una segunda oportunidad, una para arreglar su error.

Sin embargo, Aiko no había contado conque un grupo de vampiros atacase de playa. Pensó rápidamente e hizo aparecer su arma demoníaca, disparando una flecha que explotó uno de los aviones. Tenía que proteger a sus compañeros sobrevivientes. Tenía que hacerlo a toda costa.

Para su mala suerte, vampiros bajaron del otro avión e inmovilizaron a todos sus compañeros. Un vampiro rubio de ojos zafiro y con una expresión fría fue el que inmovilizó a Aiko.

Ella se sorprendió, ¿por qué? No estaba segura. Tal vez haya sido el hecho de que aquel vampiro no tenía los ojos rojos como todos los demás...o tal vez haya sido su mirada triste. A pesar de tener sólo 18 años, Aiko tenía suficiente experiencia como para reconocer una mirada llena de dolor. ¿Los vampiros serían capaces de sentir? Esa pregunta apareció instantáneamente en su mente. Ella enseguida negó, era imposible que un vampiro fuera capaz de tener sentimientos. Esa era una de las principales diferencias entre los humanos y los vampiros. Los vampiros no tenían aprecio por nadie más que por ellos mismos.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, humana- le dice el vampiro tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara.

Desesperada, Aiko mira a su alrededor y ve a sus compañeros, debilidades, en las mismas condiciones que ella. Atrapados por un vampiro. No sabía que hacer. Ya había fallado una vez, si volvía a hacerlo, entonces, sin duda alguna, jamás podría vivir con la culpa. Pero, era la única opción. Nadie de la Compañía Demonio Lunar delataría a sus compañeros, todos prefieren morir a hacerlo. Aiko era uno de ellos.

La única opción para salvarse era suicidarse. Morir sin traicionar a sus compañeros, ser leal hasta el último momento...quizás sea la mejor forma de morir para un miembro de la Compañía Demonio Lunar.

-¡Todos! ¡Código 284!- grita Aiko aunque la mano de Mika en su cuello. Sus compañeros no pierden tiempo y muerden la pastilla que tenían dentro de la boca. Caen muertos todos, menos Aiko. Cuando ella iba a hacerlo, Mika pone su dedo en la boca de ella para evitar que mordiera la pastilla.

-Están implantando veneno dentro de la boca pero tu no puedes morir. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- le dice Mika sacando la pastilla.

-Tortúrame todo lo que quieras. Yo no voy...- dice Aiko pero Mika le tapa la boca con la mano y se acerca a ella para evitar que los demás vampiros oigan lo que le tiene para decir.

-Cállate. Finge estar muerta o los otros vampiros se darán cuenta de que estás viva- le susurra Mika, sorprendiendo a Aiko.- Te voy a dejar ir si respondes mi pregunta, ¿entendido?

¿Había entendido bien? ¿Aquel vampiro rubio le estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir? Obviamente que Aiko se negaría a hablar. Ella mandó a sus compañeros suicidarse, por lo tanto, ella tenía que morir junto con ellos. Era un sargento con honor, honraría la memoria de su padre. Aiko prefería la muerte antes que tener que delatar a uno de los suyos y, estaba segura, que aquel vampiro le preguntaría algo sobre ellos.

-¿Conoces a un humano llamado Yuichiro Hyakuya?- le pregunta Mika. No se esperaba esa pregunta, más bien, se esperaba que el vampiro le preguntase dónde estaban los demás o cuál sería el siguiente progenitor que atacarían. ¿Yuichiro...? ¡Un momento! Aiko recordó que Yuu se había unido a la Compañía Demonio Lunar con el objetivo de vengar a su familia muerta a manos de Ferid Bathory. Había mencionado a un amigo llamado ¿Mikaela?...¿Acaso ese vampiro rubio que la tenía acorralada era el mismo "Mika" del que Yuu hablaba? La única explicación que Aiko encontraba era que los vampiros lo habían convertido a Mika en uno de ellos, pero, ¿por qué? Se supone que a los vampiros no les gusta aumentar su número.

-Tu expresión me dice que así es- dice Mika sacándola de sus pensamientos y alejándose un poco de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? Según Yuu, Mika era bueno pero Aiko no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en él. Yuu había dicho que Mika era amable y bondadoso, entonces, ¿por qué tenía una mirada llena de frialdad? ¿Escondía su dolor?...¿Acaso Mika se odia a sí mismo por ser un vampiro? ¿O odia a los vampiros?

No sabía si debía confiar en el o no. Después de todo, era un vampiro. Aiko no podía traicionar a sus compañeros y entregar su ubicación. De cualquier forma, ya era una desgracia para la Compañía Demonio Lunar por haber sido la responsable de la muerte de 14 miembros. Había fallado como líder y merecía la muerte.

-Dime donde esta- le exigió el vampiro pero Aiko no reaccionó. Mika decidió dejarla y miró a los demás vampiros.- Esta humana también se suicidó.

Aiko se sorprendió. ¿Aquel vampiro le había mentido a su compañeros para protegerla por más que ella se haya negado a ayudarle? Quizá el novato tenía razón después de todo...Mika era una buena persona. Y ni los vampiros podían acabar con eso.

Mika no dejaba trasparecer sus emociones para evitar sufrir más de lo que ya sufre. Para Aiko, eso es admirable de su parte. Y la recuerda a ella misma. Aiko tampoco deja trasparecer sus sentimientos por miedo de que eso la convierta en débil y pierda a sus compañeros.

¿Por qué su corazón se agitó al ver lo que Mika había hecho por ella? No lo sabía. Ella nunca antes había tenido esa clase de emociones. Ni nunca se permitió tenerlas. Aquello era una guerra, y en una guerra, los sentimientos románticos estaban totalmente prohibidos si querían ganarla. Entonces, los sentimientos por el enemigo estaban totalmente prohibidos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué harían algo tan estúpido?- pregunta Lacus Welt.

-Para evitar que obtengamos información de ellos- le responde René Simm.

-Realmente son unos idiotas si creen que eso nos detendrá- dice Lacus y, de repente, aparece un vampiro desesperado.

-¡Lacus-sama, René-sama! ¡los humanos han asesinado a Lucal Wesker!- exclama el vampiro desesperado.

-¿Qué? ¿El decimoquinto progenitor ha sido asesinado por humanos?- exclama sorprendido René.- Un momento, ¿por aquí no estaba Mel Stefano, el decimonoveno progenitor?

-Si, hemos buscado por el subterráneo. Hay pruebas de una batalla pero no hay señal de lord Mel Stefano- confirma el vampiro.

-¿Los humanos lograron acabar con dos progenitores?- pregunta René incrédulo, sin duda alguna, no se esperaba eso. Para él, al igual que todos los vampiros, los humanos no pasan de mero ganado.- Son más peligrosos de lo que pensábamos. Lo mejor será ir al ayuntamiento.

¿Ayuntamiento? ¡Oh, no! El ayuntamiento es a donde se dirigen sus compañeros para acabar con los tres progenitores que se encontraba allí. Aiko tenía que pensar rápido y detenerlos pero, en la condición en que estaba, sería asesinada enseguida por ellos. Sólo le quedaba una salida, por más que Aiko se negara a usarla, era la única opción...

Rápidamente se incorporó y tomó a Mika como rehén. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los vampiros cambió de expresión...¿Acaso no les importa si uno de sus compañeros moría frente a ellos? Que absurdo era pensar eso, después de todo, los vampiros no se importan por nadie, ni siquiera por sus compañeros vampiros...¿Realmente esos seres no tenían, aunque sea, una pizca de sentimientos?

-Si se mueven, ¡lo mataré!- amenaza Aiko con una daga en el cuello de Mika. Aún así, ninguno de los vampiros cambió su expresión.

-Atrápala, vamos a conseguir información de ella- dice René.

-¡Dije que no se muevan! ¿Quieren que él muera?- vuelve a amenazar Aiko.

-Haz lo que quieras. Si Mika muere, la culpa será de él- responde Lacus sonriendo.

-Espera, voy a cuidar de esto- dice Mika sin perder su expresión seria y fría.

-¡No hables!- exclama Aiko y se empieza a alejar con Mika y con la daga en el cuello de éste.- Yuichiro Hyakuya está yendo para el ayuntamiento ahora mismo. Sí usted van para allá, todos estarán muertos- le susurra Aiko cuando se asegura que los otros vampiros no la oirán.

Ni siquiera entendía el por qué lo hacía pero, algo dentro de ella, le decía que debía ayudar a Mika, que le debía eso. Algo dentro de ella, confiaba en él.

-¿Por qué confiarías en mi?- le pregunta Mika sorprendido.

-Me juego todo a que llamaste al novato "Yuu-chan", ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- dice Aiko. Mika hace un movimiento rápido y le tuerce la muñeca a Aiko, quién cae de rodillas gritando de dolor.

-Todos tus compañeros se suicidaron y tú estás dispuesta a traicionar para poder salvarte, ¿tanto así deseas vivir?- pregunta Mika.

-¡No quiero morir!- exclama Aiko. Todo no pasaba de una actuación por parte de ambos para engañar a los demás vampiros. Aiko esperaba que Mika la matase después de eso.

-Entonces, dime a dónde se dirigen los demás- exige Mika.

-Si te digo, ¿no me matarías?- pregunta Aiko aún actuando. Mika responde que si.- ¡Planean atacar el Jardín Botánico y matar a Zane Lindau!

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que alejarlos del ayuntamiento por más que eso implicase confiar en un vampiro. Mika mira a sus compañeros y les pregunta sí conocían a Zane Lindau. Lacus responde que es el decimoséptimo progenitor y René menciona que las cosas se están poniendo malas por el hecho de que los humanos sabían el nombre y localización de los progenitores.

Cuando los vampiros se disponen a marcharse, Aiko le pide a Mika que la matara pero éste se niega y le dice que se matara ella misma. Aiko dice que si lo hace, los demás vampiros dudarían de su palabra. Aún así, Mika se niega a hacerlo y son interrumpidos por René, quién dice que lo mejor será llevarse a Aiko para interrogarla.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pueden asegurarme de que no me matarán después?- exclama Aiko y le dispara una flecha a Mika, obviamente, falla a propósito. Mika era la única opción para salvar a sus compañeros y, por alguna razón, ella no quería que él muriera.

Al verse forzado a reaccionar y, al ver la terquedad de Aiko, Mika decide cumplir su deseo y la mata con su espada.

Antes de morir, Aiko susurra "gracias", algo que jamás creyó decirle a un vampiro. Sin embargo, ella murió sabiendo que Mika era diferente de los demás vampiros y que aún había esperanzas en la guerra, aún se podía llegar a un acuerdo de paz. Aiko murió feliz, y con esperanzas, a manos de la persona que amaba, por más que fuera un vampiro, su enemigo. Un amor, y sentimiento, prohibido.


End file.
